wnrfandomcom-20200213-history
Windows 11
'Windows 11 '(Codename Fusion) would be the successor to Windows 10. It would be released on June 5, 2021. Builds Build 19821 First build ever. Released in September 27, 2020. Build 19842 - October Technical Preview Released in October 12, 2020. * Redesigned WordPad. * Redesigned OOBE Build 19861 Released in October 19, 2020. Build 19877 - November Technical Preview Released in November 4, 2020. Build 19879 Released in November 8, 2020. With changes: *A message box say that Windows Media Player will be removed soon appear when you launch Windows Media Player (users can check Don't show this message again if users don't want to get this message again) Build 19888 - December Technical Preview Released in December 11, 2020. With changes: *Users can swipe down to close UWP app in tablet mode like Windows 8/8.1 Build 19901 Released in December 25, 2020. Build 19918 - January Technical Preview Released in January 3, 2021. This build has some changes: *Redesigned Notepad, Remote Desktop Connection and Device Manager *Introduces some new apps, such as Solitaire Anniversary Edition *New theme and sets of wallpapers. *New classic theme based on Windows 8 *The Start menu has been redesigned *Windows Media Player removed. Build 19921 Shown during PDC 2021. Build 19925 Released in January 16, 2021. With changes: * Fixed scaling issue on the Start menu * Includes a hidden new logon screen that can be activated via the registry * Fluent Design WordPad, Sticky Notes and Notepad Build 19941 Released in January 22, 2021. Build 19958 - February Technical Preview Released in February 4, 2021. With minor changes. Build 19991 - February Technical Preview Update 1 Released in February 23, 2021. With changes: *Windows Mobility Center removed Build 20000 - March Technical Preview Released in March 11, 2021. With changes: * Blur effect introduced on the sign in screen * Users can now use Google Account or Apple ID to Log on * Ribbon interface in explorer can be disabled * Battery life improved * Fluent Design File Explorer and Magnifier * New Fluent Design Task Manager and Remote Desktop Connection. * Groove Music rebranded to Microsoft Music * Partial Aero reintroduced on window borders Build 20022 Released in March 17, 2021. With changes: * Windows Speech Recoginition removed Build 20028 Released in March 24, 2021. With changes: * Much stable than previous builds * New Volume control * New logon screen (which is hidden in build 19925-20051) Build 20051 Released in March 31, 2021 * Boot Screen redesigned * New sounds Build 20088 - April Insider Preview Released in April 8, 2021. * Remote Desktop Connection now have Fluent Design. Build 20091 - April Insider Preview Update 1 Released in April 18, 2021. * Cortana can now be disabled * Microsoft Minesweeper now shipped with Windows * Improvements to Microsoft Edge * Live tiles can be completly disabled Build 20102 Released in April 30, 2021. Build 20127 - May Insider Preview Released in May 9, 2021. With changes: * Final sets of wallpapers * Added Support for third-party themes * Live tiles can be completly disabled * Minor UI tweaks * System Restore redesigned Build 20135 Released in May 17, 2021. Pre-RTM build. * Minor bug fixes Build 20158 - RTM * Desktop watermark removed. Editions * Pro * Home * Education * Enterprise * Enterprise LTSC 2021 * IoT Core/Enterprise * ARM Feature updates *November Update: Release in November 2021 *Anniversary Update: Release in June 2022 Hardware Requirements Trivia *Windows 11 can be upgraded from Windows 10.1, Windows 10 and Windows 8.1 *System requirements are same from Windows 8/8.1 and Windows 10. But Windows 11 is not designed for old computers. However some old computers can run Windows 11 well. *Windows 11 Pro and Windows 11 Pro for Workstations has updated default apps but you can still find their original Windows 10 Pro version of these applications in other versions of Windows 11: **Active Directory 2.0 (more options and better design) **Remote Desktop 2.0 (more options, better design and even faster user change) **BitLocker 2.0 (there are 8-bit, 16-bit, 32-bit, 64-bit, 128-bit or 256-bit options for encryption. Microsoft might be able to develop 512-bit encryption if the technology is enough at that time. Better design.) **Hyper-V 2.0 (virtual machine bugs fixed and better virtual environment) Screenshots Windows 11.png